


Retrato Azul

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguo, Amor romático, Damian es menor de edad, M/M, SE QUIEREN MUCHO, Se puede entender como uno quiera, amor fraternal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Damian recorrió todas sus facciones y reconoció asombro, melancolía y nostalgia en sus expresiones. Incluso un poco de extrañeza. Dick no se reconocía por completo en ese retrato, pero había una parte de su corazón al que ese hecho, esa memoria, aún le traía varios sentimientos / / DickDami pero también puede leerse como amor fraternal.





	Retrato Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está pensando como un DickDami, pero también puede leerse sin una relación romántica de hecho, así que tanto amor romántico, como franternal serían correctas interpretaciones. A mi me gusta pensar que es romántico porque me gusta el shippeo, pero eso queda al gusto del que lea.
> 
> En el fic hay algunas referencias a diferentes comics, dejaré breves explicaciones abajo de todo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a DC Comics, no a mí. Esta historia es por el placer de escribir sobre mis dos personajes favoritos de los comis.

**Retrato Azul**

Damian se había escabullido de su habitación temprano. Durante un tiempo, cuando aún no se adaptaba a vivir en lo de Bruce, se había escapado innumerables veces de la mansión Wayne con el solo propósito de encontrarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ahora que los años habían pasado y que Damian se había convertido en un orgulloso hijo legítimo de Bruce Wayne, sus escapadas solían ser más tranquilas y muy ocasionales. Mucho menos rebeldes de lo que eran antes.

Esa noche, sin ir más lejos, se había salido de su habitación solamente para ir a la biblioteca de su padre. Sabía que no tenía que practicar el sigilo para poder escabullirse de sus garras pero si no fingía que era una misión imposible sentiría que estaría traicionando a su espíritu rebelde. Bruce se había ido a dormir y Alfred seguramente estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Estaba seguro de que nadie lo molestaría en su visita noctura en la batibiblioteca.

Se paseó por las estanterías y miró todos los libros. Recordó haber leído muchos de ellos, Damian era un chico demasiado culto e inteligente, a la altura de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado del hijo de Bruce Wayne. Aún recordaba fresco en su memoria cuando dio una clase en la escuela de Jon Kent  **(1)**. Damian aseguraba con altanería que él podría educar a todos los adolescentes de Gotham y Metrópolis juntos.

Sin embargo había algo que Damian no lograba y su amigo súper sí. La altura. Por más que quisiera aparentar miedo y poderío, el pequeño Robin no medía mucho y debía reconocer con vergüenza que el hijo de Superman era más alto y más chico que él. En su familia sabían que era bajito y que una de sus pasiones además de los animales era leer, así que le dejaron una gran escalera con la que poder trepar a los estantes. Damian podría hacerlo sin necesidad de un estúpida escalera, pero sabía que Bruce lo mataría si tiraba sus libros o hacía destrozos en su biblioteca.

Se trepó a la escalera y sacó un antiguo libro. Estaba bastante pesado pero al chico maravilla le encantaban los retos y desde que había visitado la mansión Wayne por primera vez se había propuesto leer toda esa biblioteca. Usó el sillón para tirarse cómodamente. Al otro día no tenía nada que hacer y quería aprovechar esa noche sin patrullas, escuela, deberes ni sermones. Simplemente leer y ya.

Cuando abrió la portada, descubrió que el libro era una versión algo vieja de la historia de Robin Hood. Tenía muchas imágenes antiguas, dibujos entintados y las hojas era inmensamente gruesas, por eso parecía tan grande. Le pareció irónico siendo que compartían el nombre pero sonrió con cierta confidencialidad. Era agradable saber que ese libro llegó a sus manos y le hacía pensar que quizá estaba haciendo bien su trabajo cómo el compañero de Batman. Se entretuvo ojeando el libro con cuidado hasta que del medio de las hojas cayó una fotografía. Damian la miró desde el sillón mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo y ladeó el rostro.

Dejando el libro a un lado, se inclinó para recoger el papel fotográfico y lo miró. En él había un niño, con una estúpida sonrisa feliz y unos ojos de un inmenso azul. El color pareció darle un escalofrío y juró que conocía ese color tan intenso y expresivo. El niño vestía unas ropas brillantes y parecía sacada al alzar, antes de que él se diera por completo la vuelta y se fuera.

La intriga pudo más con él y dio vuelta la foto encontrándose con dos leyendas. Parecían escritas en diferentes épocas y eso le hizo extrañar.

_Nuestro niño, tan feliz y lleno de vida. Siempre serás el robin que alegra cada mañana. Mamá._

Damian frunció el entrecejo confundido. ¿Qué querían decir esas palabras? ¿Quién era aquella mujer que llamaba  _robín_  al niño de la foto? Para aclarar sus dudas, leyó un poco más abajo y descubrió una letra que efectivamente conocía.

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de tener una vida nuevamente Bruce. Mi mamá me decía robin cuando era chico y por eso elegí ese nombre para el camino que hice contigo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me diste. Tu hijo, Dick._

No podía creer lo que leía. Efectivamente esa letra pertenecía a Grayson. Cuando recién se habían conocido, Damian intercambió algunas cartas con Dick mientras él no estaba en Gotham  **(2)** , y conocía perfectamente como escribía el antiguo compañero de Batman. Volvió a dar vuelta la foto y se quedó mirando la expresión de ese niño. Era Dick, se repitió en su mente. Era Grayson. Su Grayson, el que tanto lo fastidiaba y del que tanto había aprendido. Su Batman  **(3)**

Damian sacudió la cabeza y repasó los ojos y la sonrisa en la fotografía. Ahora que la veía mejor, se reprendió no haberse dado cuenta de que era él. ¿Cómo no ver esa mueca y ese azul intenso? Sin que pudiera controlarlo, sus propios labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Recordó que Dick había sido un niño cómo él y que su infancia había sido tan dura cómo la de cualquiera de las personas que desfilaban por la vida de Batman.

Dick había sido cómo su padre durante un tiempo, incluso le había confesado que luego de ser su Batman, quiso pedirle que se vaya con él y sea su compañero, pero tuvo miedo de no ser suficiente para él **(4)**. Damian negó con la cabeza, el tonto Grayson y su estúpida personalidad. Por supuesto que era suficiente, siempre lo fue y siempre lo supo por más que no lo quería reconocer.

Por su mente pasó guardar la foto en el libro, pero pensó que era demasiado hermosa como para no tener a alguien que la mirara. Seguramente Dick tenía muchas personas que lo miraban de  _otras maneras_ , pero él se contentaba con apreciar esa imagen. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de llevarse el libro y dejarlo en su habitación. Esa foto pertenecía al libro Robin Hood y su historia estaba en la casa de Bruce Wayne, pero podía descansar en su habitación, donde pudiera verlo siempre que quisiera.

Las ganas de leer se habían esfumado de repente y Damian se sintió demasiado cansado cómo para concentrarse en las letras. Recostó la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón y cerró los ojos un momento. Quizá una pequeña siesta nocturna le vendría bien. No se dio cuenta cuando durmió tanto ni cómo había hecho para no tirar el libro al suelo y despatarrarse en el sillón, pero cayó preso de un profundo sueño cálido, en donde podía presenciar la actuacion de un niño acróbata con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos azules que irradiaban vida.

—Damian —le susurraba ese niño, mirándolo con esos ojos en los que podía perderse—. Damian, despierta.

El chico maravilla frunció el ceño, pero el niño acróbata lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que Damian abrió los ojos y se incorporó agarrándose el pecho. La foto quedó atrapada entre su mano y su corazón.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó? —jadeó agitado pensando que algo grave ocurría. Su preocupación fue interrumpida por una grave risa. Damian frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces dormido en la biblioteca?, ¿no te basta una cama tamaño king? —preguntó Nightwing con una sonrisa burlona.

Damian resopló mostrándose molesto.

—¿Qué te importa?, ¿no tienes _otras camas king en las que acostaste_? —preguntó mordaz y Dick sonrió aún más.

—Simplemente vine a ver a Bruce —comentó Dick quitándose la máscara celeste y permitiéndole ver esos ojos azules—. Y a tí, por supuesto. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Damian se frotó los ojos y percibió que entraba luz por una ventana.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Las seis de la mañana —respondió Dick haciéndose un lugar en el sillón, junto a él.

—Que temprano —refunfuñó y luego giró los ojos—. ¿De qué cama escapaste para venir tan temprano?

Dick rió juguetonamente y Damian pudo ver cómo sus ojos se movían para todos lados buscando algo con lo que desviar la conversación. Se fijó en él durante unos instantes y eso lo hizo sentir algo cohibido. Dick frunció el ceño y estiró su mano hacia él.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró Damian pero Dick no lo tocó. Su mano simplemente le arrebató la foto que aún seguía pegada a su corazón.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó reconociendo su letra y luego mirando su propio retrato.

Damian se sintió muy avergonzado, sin saber por qué. Claramente él sólo quería leer algo y la foto se interpuso en su camino cayendo del libro.

—Estaba leyendo —respondió mostrándole el libro—. Estaba ahí.

Dick miró la foto durante un largo rato. Leyó las inscripciones y luego volvió a mirarse a sí mismo. Damian recorrió en ese tiempo todas sus facciones y reconoció asombro, melancolía y nostalgia en sus expresiones. Incluso un poco de extrañeza. Dick no se reconocía por completo en ese retrato, pero había una parte de su corazón al que ese hecho, esa memoria, aún le traía varios sentimientos.

—Es una linda foto —comentó entregándosela de nuevo—. Se la regalé a Bruce cuando dejé de ser Robin —comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa ausente y la mirada en algún punto lejano—. Al principio era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba como mías. Cuando pierdes todo, las cosas se convierten en objetos preciosos a los que te aferras para no perder más. Esta foto fue mi guía durante un tiempo, una prueba de que mis padres existieron. Cuando dejé de ser Robin, también quería dejar una prueba de mi existencia, así que se la regalé.

Damian no había pedido una explicación al respecto, pero escuchó con atención sus palabras y no dijo nada instantes después de que terminara de hablar. Su vida había sido difícil, pero él tenía un padre, o algo similar al menos. Dick no pudo tenerlos, no durante mucho tiempo. Bruce se convirtió en esa figura y lo llevó a convertirse en quién era ahora. Entendía un poco por qué creía que le debía tanto a Batman.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —preguntó de repente, sin pensar. Dick lo miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió cálidamente.

—Se la regalé a Bruce, pero cómo eres su hijo, también te pertenece —respondió con una risita suave y luego lo miró fijamente—. Pero mantenla en ése libro, no fue una elección al alza, ¿sabes?

Damian sonrió y asintió con rapidez, guardando la fotografía dentro del libro e incorporándose. Sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada, se acomodó sobre el regazo de Dick y abrió la primera página de Robin Hood.

—En la alegre Inglaterra de los viejos tiempos, cuando el buen rey Enrique II gobernaba el país, en la espesura del bosque de Sherwood, cerca de la ciudad de Nottingham, vivía un famoso forajido llamado Robin Hood  **(5)** —leyó Damian elegantemente, cómo el heredero con modales que se enorgullecía de ser.

Dick sonrió, mirando el rostro tranquilo del joven Robin leer. Se perdió en sus palabras, transportándose hacia esa época de la que hablaba y se fascinó con la forma en que contaba la historia. Una de sus manos cayó sobre el rostro de Damian y le acarició el cabello tiernamente. El chico lo miró pero no le dijo nada. En cambio siguió leyéndole, entregado a esa fantasía que narraba.

Dick le había dado una memoria suya ese día y él también iba a entregarle algo, aunque requiriera muchas noches más sentados allí, leyéndole la historia de Robin Hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> (1) Esto ocurrió en el comic SuperSons de DC Rebirth
> 
> (2) Esto está basado en unos fanarts muy lindos de cartitas que Damian le manda a Dick mientras él no está en Gotham, donde le hace dibujos y le pide que regrese porque lo extraña. Dick le responde también y es algo hermosamente tierno y cute.
> 
> (3) Basado en el comic Batman y Robin (Batman Renace) antes del reinicio de New 52
> 
> (4) Esto es algo que Dick le dice a Damian en el comic Nightwing Rebirth, capítulo 20.
> 
> (5) El fragmento está sacado del libro Las Alegres Aventuras de Robin Hood de Howard Pyle. Tomé el primer fragmento del prólogo porque el prefacio era más una nota de autor, aunque técnicamente si Damian leyera desde el principio, lo primero que debería leer es el prefacio; pero conociéndolo como un chico ansioso, seguramente pasaría al primer capítulo instantáneamente, ja ja
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.


End file.
